Paris's Song: The Wedding Night
by celticreeder
Summary: Original chapters 14 and 18 from Paris' Song. The smut filled Wedding Night of Erik and Paris and an extra smut scene. Both were originally removed from the story due to sexual content.
1. Paris' Song: The Wedding Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom but I do own Paris. Any grammar and punctuation errors are mine and as an English Major, I should be deeply ashamed!

AN: The following are two of the deleted chapters from 'Paris' Song' that at the time I posted the story, was not allowing overly explicit content and I didn't want to take the chance of having my stories banned. However, I believe this site has relaxed some of its rules so I feel comfortable posting them now. These chapters may be tame compared to some but since I know some readers have expressed an interest in having these chapters, I present to you the original chapter 14. This should be read after chapter 13 of 'Paris' Song'. This was actually one of my very first attempts at Smut so be kind or at least constructive in your reviews please :)

The Wedding Night

Erik set Paris down on her feet and then pulled her against him for a kiss. She opened her mouth instantly when he put pressure upon it. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and tangled with his, tasting him. Erik moaned and buried his hand in her hair scattering pins all over the floor. He pulled her roughly against his hard body and leaned against the door to support them.

"God Paris, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he breathed against her ear as she kissed his jaw.

"I think I'm getting a pretty good idea," she answered with a moan as his hand skimmed against her breast.

She suddenly felt very hot and aroused. She looked up into Erik's eyes and saw the gold swirls in them glowing brightly in his aroused state. She brushed his hair out of his eyes in order to see them better. She then began attacking his clothes. She ripped his cravat from his throat and began to attack the buttons on his dress shirt. When it was taking too long to unbutton the shirt Paris just yanked it out of his breeches and just ripped the shirt open. Buttons scattered all over the place. Erik was thankful he had taken his jacket and vest off earlier downstairs. He hated to think what Paris would have done to them. As soon as the shirt was tossed aside Paris grabbed the sides of Erik's face and pulled him down for another heated kiss.

Erik used that opportunity to work on getting her wedding dress off. He cursed under his breath as he fumbled with the numerous tiny buttons in the back causing Paris to giggle at his attempts. He glared at her before giving a shout of triumph when he got the last button undone. Paris stepped back and shuffled out of the dress before laying it over a chair. She may not have cared much about Erik's shirt but she cared about her dress and was not about to let it get ruined. Turning back she nearly burst out laughing when she saw the pained look on Erik's face.

She was still in petticoats and a corset and chemise. Why did women have to wear so many damn layers of clothing? He stepped forward and began working on the layers. He managed to get the chemise off and he would have begun work on the corset but he got distracted by her breasts. They were pushed up high by the tight corset. They were milky white with pink strawberry tips.

Erik lowered his head and kissed Paris' lips briefly before working his way along her jaw and then down her neck until he reached one of her breasts. He kissed around one before taking the pebbled tip into his hot mouth. Paris arched her back, forcing her breast further into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned his name. Erik smiled against her breast and swirled his tongue around the nipple. He then moved to the other breast and slowly began to back Paris up towards the bed. As soon as the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed she fell backwards with a yelp.

She scooted backwards until she was lying upon the pillows. She looked at Erik and saw his eyes darken while the golden swirls burned brightly. He was like a tiger or a panther about to pounce, she thought with a shiver of excitement. Erik slowly climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her until he was above her. He raised one hand and gently trailed it down her cheek, jaw, neck and breast. He stopped at her corset and glanced down. He grinned and began to slowly work on the strings of the corset. His grin disappeared and turned into a frown was the strings became tangled. With a growl he ripped the strings apart and pulled the corset off of his wife.

"I'll buy you a new one," he amended when he saw her looking at the ruined piece of clothing with a frown. She glanced back at him and grinned.

"Don't bother, it was Christine's. Mine's in need of repair itself."

Erik stared at her for a moment before he laughed and pulled her up against him for a kiss. He relished in the feeling of Paris' breast rubbing against his chest. While she was distracted by his kisses Erik managed to discard the last of her clothing. He sat back to admire the woman before him.

Her eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushed. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her hair was in a wild disarray of midnight. She was breathing hard making her breasts rise and fall with every breath. Her stomach was flat and her waist was impossibly tiny. Her hips flared out in tantalizing curves and her legs were long for one so small. His gaze lingered on the dark triangle of hair at the juncture of her thighs. He raised his eyes back to hers and swallowed hard. She was his, his wife and soul mate. And she was giving herself freely to him. He lowered his head to her lips again and gave her a long slow kiss that expressed all he couldn't say in words about how he felt. However, Paris understood and returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

Erik's hand trailed down Paris' stomach which twitched under his touch and then trailed into the patch of curls slightly lower. Paris' legs opened allowing Erik access to her sex. He slipped his fingers into her folds and moaned when he found her hot and moist. He gently rubbed his fingers along the folds and felt Paris twitch when he rubbed his thumb against the little sensitive nub hidden there. She broke away from the kiss to gasp out loud. Erik grinned against her neck at her reaction. He then slipped his middle finger inside of her. She grabbed his head and cried out in shock. He began to insert the finger back and forth before he added a second finger. Paris' inside muscles clenched around his fingers as he brought her to climax for the first time. She screamed his name as she climaxed.

He kissed her hard on the mouth before he began trailing kisses down along her jaw, her neck, her chest, stomach and finally down to just above the patch of hair. Grinning he jumped over the patch and began to kiss all over her legs and feet. Paris moaned and squirmed as she tried to get Erik to kiss her mouth again. However, when he had kissed both her legs he began to kiss up towards her sex again. She gasped and glanced down in shock when she saw where her husband was headed. He glanced up at her, his eyes gleaming gold in the light. Paris shook her head frantically but he just grinned, nodded and proceeded. His mouth closed over the nub and he flicked it with his tongue and nipped it with his teeth. Paris' eyes squeezed shut as she moaned in ecstasy. Erik inserted his tongue back and forth in a similar fashion to the way his fingers had earlier. When Paris climaxed for a second time Erik licked her clean before he rose up and kissed her hard and deeply again.

Paris could taste herself on his lips and that brought on a slightly smaller climax when she remembered what he had just done. Paris knew that Erik hadn't done anything to relieve his own desire yet and so with a sudden burst of energy she flipped him on to his back. Erik stared up at her for a moment in shock before she lowered her head and began to nibble on his ear.

"Your turn Monsieur Desslar," she breathed heatedly into his ear as she licked the shell. Erik shuddered at the sensation of her hot breath against his wet ear.

Paris began kissing down along his jaw and neck. She paused there to nip it and then sooth the sting with her tongue. She kissed and licked along his throat before she reached his chest. She sat up and straddled him with a grin. She looked down at his chest and marveled at the smooth skin and hard muscles. She had never seen a man with no chest hair before but Erik was one of those men. His muscles twitched under her fingers as she trailed them along his chest and down to his hard, flat stomach. She was surprised at how dark Erik's skin actually was since he so rarely went out doors in the sun. He must have inherited it from one of his parents, she thought as she kissed down his chest and down to his stomach. She paused at his navel and twirled her tongue in his belly button. Erik choked on his laughter at the tickling sensation that provoked. Paris grinned as she put that bit of knowledge about her husband aside.

Paris paused when she reached the waistband of his breeches. She glanced up at her husband for a brief moment before she slipped backwards a bit and began to undo his pants. Erik reared upwards but Paris placed a hand flat on his chest and shoved him back down.

"You had your turn, now back off! You're mine to do with as I please at the moment. I screamed your name, now I'm going to make you scream mine."

Erik swallowed hard as he watched Paris finish opening his pants. She then made quick work of pulling them from his long legs and divesting him of his under garments. Once he was naked as she was Paris sat back to admire her husband just as he had done to her. Magnificent was the only word that came to mind about him. His shoulders were broad, his chest well chiseled with muscles, his stomach flat, his waist slim and his hips narrow, his legs endlessly long and well muscled as well. And of course, she thought with a grin, there were his wonderfully long feet. She planned on paying extra attention to those. Her gaze lingered on his manhood that sat nestled in a patch of black hair, the only noticeable hair on his body save for that on his head.

Paris raised her eyes up to her husband's and licked her suddenly dry lips. She saw Erik swallow hard, his eyes begging her to not turn away in fright. Paris slowly crawled up towards him and looked down into his eyes.

"You have got to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen," she whispered.

Erik started at that comment. Was she really talking about him? "Surly you jest, Madame. With a face like mine I am hardly what one would call beautiful or even handsome."

"Oh but you are. In fact the mask adds to the beauty. It makes you more mysterious. The left side of your face is actually quite handsome and if you weren't deformed I think you would have been married a long time ago. I thank God everyday that you are deformed because that left you single for so that I could claim you. Now, just sit back and relax." Paris nipped Erik's lower lip as she grinned seductively at her husband.

Paris began to kiss down along his body again and just as he had done to her she passed over the juncture of his thighs. Instead she kissed down all over his legs. As she had promised to do she paid extra attention to his feet. She kissed each long toe and then suckled each one. Erik moaned at the sensation of her tongue on his toes. Who knew toes could be such a stimulant? After Paris had nipped all ten of his toes she kissed back up towards his jutting erection. As Paris had done Erik looked frantically down towards his wife. She glanced up at him, her eyes dark with passion. He shook his head and she ignored him by nodding and giving him a grin similar to the one he had given her when their positions had been reversed.

Paris took Erik's shaft into her hands and marveled at how hard it was and yet how silky smooth it was as well. Velvet covered steel, she thought with a wicked grin. After rubbing her hands up and down the throbbing flesh Paris lowered her head and touched the tip of her tongue to the head. Erik twitched and moaned. Pleased with his reaction Paris slipped more of his manhood into her hot mouth. She began to work it farther and farther inside. She soon got a rhythm going and before she knew what was happening she felt Erik stiffen inside her mouth and she heard his hoarse cry of release as he climaxed inside her mouth. Paris could do nothing but swallow his seed until his climax ended.

"Oh, God Paris, I'm so sorry, I tried to warn you," Erik gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Paris rose up above him and smiled. "It's okay, I pleased you didn't I?"

"More than you can ever imagine," Erik breathed as he kissed her. He tasted himself on her lips and moaned. He was already beginning to harden again.

Erik flipped Paris onto her back and reached a hand down between her legs. She was moist and ready again. He positioned his shaft at her entrance and paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I've heard it hurts the first time for women," Erik looked at his wife, his brow lined with worry. Paris smiled when she realized that he had removed his mask at some point after her comment to him about him being beautiful.

"I'm sure, Erik. Make me your wife completely," she breathed.

Erik searched her face once more before he nodded and slowly began to enter her. Oh God, she was so small and tight. Paris winced at the pain of being stretched. Erik paused again when he reached her maidenhead. Paris was grimacing in pain, this was too much for her, he thought and so he started to retreat. However, the minute Paris felt him moving out she reached around him, grabbed his bottom and pressed him forward as she pressed upwards against him. He tore through the thin membrane and Paris cried out at the pain.

"Oh God, Paris! I'm so sorry; I didn't want to hurt you!" Erik's voice was thick with tears as he kissed away hers.

"No, it's okay. I knew it would hurt the first time and the best way to get over it is to get it out of the way. Just give me a minute to get used to you," Paris reassured her husband.

After a few seconds Paris gave an experimental wiggle. It still hurt but not as much so she looked up at Erik and nodded. He kissed her deeply before he pulled back and then thrust back in. He moved slowly at first just to get Paris used to the sensations. Paris was pleased when the pain faded to pleasure within a few strokes and soon she began urging Erik to move faster. He complied with a grunt and a nod. They moved quickly, Erik thrust in and out while Paris raised her hips to meet each of his thrusts. At one point Erik adjusted the angle of his thrusts until each time he pushed he hit Paris' little nub. Paris gave a cry of pleasure at the sensations that added stimulant gave.

It wasn't long before they felt their climaxes coming. Erik began to pump harder and faster until he froze with a cry and spilled his seed deep within her. Paris joined him at the same time and added her own pleased cry. Erik collapsed on top of Paris in exhaustion. They breathed hard as they waited for their hearts to slow down. Erik felt Paris place a gentle kiss on his shoulder and that was all it took for Erik to know that he had pleased his wife.

"Erik, you're shaking," Paris said softly, her voice filled with concern.

"So are you, my darling. I guess that's natural after this sort of thing."

"You guess? You mean you don't know?" Paris angled her head to try and get a better look at her husband.

Erik rolled off of her and onto his side. "Why would I know? I've never done this before," Erik admitted.

"You mean you're a virgin too?"

"I was, you took care of that quite nicely," Erik grinned lazily as he nipped her shoulder.

"But…but you seemed so experienced! I thought surly you had done this before. It's so rare that men are virgins when they enter a marriage," Paris continued.

"Paris, darling, no woman wanted to lie with me of their own free will and I was not about to pay some unreasonable price for a prostitute. Many of them are dirty and carry diseases. No, I was not going to do that. I wanted a woman who would lie willingly with me for me. You have been the only one to do that," Erik explained softly as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Oh Erik," Paris breathed softly, tears filling her eyes. "It makes me feel special. I'm the only woman to have ever had you, just as you are the only man I have ever had and will only have."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Paris." They were silent for a short while as they just lay in bed holding each other. "Did I really seem that experienced?"

Paris just laughed and kissed him hard. That was all the answer Erik needed as he took his wife several times more that night.


	2. Paris' Song: The Music Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom but I do own Paris.

AN: This is the original chapter 18. It's just a random filler smut scene that should be read after chapter 17 from 'Paris' Song'. This is the only other deleted chapter. Enjoy!

The Music Lesson

"You're cheating, I know it!"

"Why would I need to cheat when you can't even play the game correctly to begin with?"

"I know how to play! And I know when someone is cheating, Erik, and you are!" Paris glared at her husband across the chessboard.

They were in the music room one night the week before they would be traveling to Raoul and Christine's wedding. Erik had suggested they play a game of chess. That had been several games ago and Erik had beaten Paris every time.

"My dear, you are losing on your own accord. Don't go blaming me for your lack of skill. And why would I need to cheat now when I've beaten you at all the previous games?" Erik questioned with an amused smile.

"Because I was winning this one, that's why! You couldn't stand to see me beat you so you resorted to cheating!" Paris accused crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I cheated just to see you get so angry? You are rather enchanting when you're angry," Erik teased with a suggestive twinkle in his eyes.

Paris frowned harder and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Don't try that on me. You're cheating and I demand a restart right now."

Erik gave a sigh of mock distain before retracting the move he had just made. Then he made a move that wasn't as dangerous to Paris' pieces. "How's that? Are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," Paris' frown disappeared instantly and was replaced by a pleased smile. She then proceeded to move her knight. "Check!"

Erik raised a brow at her move but said nothing and moved his own pieces. A few moves later, Paris called out a delighted "Check mate" and jumped up from her seat and proceeded to dance around the room.

"You do know I'm going to demand a retribution for my humiliation?" Erik's voice called out to her.

Paris stopped dancing and looked over at her husband, the smile still on her face.

"I'm not going to let you spoil my fun, my dear! I won that game on my own because I caught you cheating!" Paris stuck her tongue out at Erik.

"Don't pull that stunt unless you plan on using that tongue for other things that are more pleasurable," Erik warned, the gleam had returned to his eyes making them dark with desire.

"An empty threat from a loser," Paris sniffed and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him again.

Paris didn't have time to run away before Erik leapt over the chessboard and tackled Paris. He rose above her and looked down into her wide, surprised grey-blue eyes.

"I warned you, _chérie_," he whispered before claiming her lips in a searing kiss that made Paris' toes curl.

"I think I like your game better; it's more fun," Paris moaned as Erik nibbled on her lower lip.

"And it's only going to get better."

Erik rose and began to work on Paris' dress. At the same time Paris began to work getting Erik's clothes off as well. They ended up rolling all over the floor, wrestling with each other as they strove to get the upper hand at removing the other's clothes. Finally Erik pulled Paris up onto her feet and they finished stripping their clothes off. Once the last article of clothing had been tossed to the floor Erik gripped Paris' hips and pulled her hard against his body. His head swooped down and claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Paris moaned and ran her fingers through Erik's hair, freeing it from the ribbon.

"_Mon Dieu_, you're beautiful," Erik gasped as he kissed Paris' jaw. Paris' only response was a moan of desire.

Erik pushed Paris back until she backed up into the piano. They paused for only a heated second to look into each other's eyes before Erik quickly lifted Paris up onto the piano with her legs dangling over the side. Pulling her legs open, Erik slipped in between them and lowered his head. Paris felt his hot breath on the core of her being and threw her head back with a moan. Erik's hot, wet tongue touched her opening before slipping deep inside where it found the sensitive little nub. Erik's lips latched onto it causing Paris' hips to buck and she gave a strangled cry.

Paris was wet and her nectar slowly pooled onto the top of the piano between her legs. Erik wasted no time in lapping it up with his tongue making sure to get all of it. Erik then slowly kissed upwards. His goal: her mouth. However, he stopped to lather attention to her breasts and place two fingers into her opening. Soon she was moving her hips in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Erik could feel the muscles of her sex contracting around his fingers and knew she was close to coming. As soon as he felt her begin to shake he rose fully and captured her lips just as she gave a cry of release and climaxed.

Once the vibrations slowed down Erik pulled away and allowed Paris to catch her breath. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hot breath fanned his neck. As soon as she kissed his shoulder in a slow heated kiss Erik knew she was ready for more. Ducking his head he captured her lips again and tangled his tongue with hers. He felt her small hands slowly trailing down his chest, over his flat stomach and then gently grasp him. He froze and shuddered. His eyes closed and his head fell back as Paris wrapped her hand around his length and begin to move up and down, teasing the head with her fingers. When Erik felt he wouldn't last if she continued with her treatment he reached down and grasped her hand with his, stopping her movements.

"Keep doing that, _mon amour_, and I won't be able to hold back," he gasped when she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"That was the idea," Paris grinned seductively.

Erik just looked at her for a moment before he lowered his head and kissed her. He then proceeded to pull her forward so that his hips were cradled between her thighs and the tip of his length touched her opening. He could feel the heat of her sex and knew without even reaching down that she was wet and ready. With a single thrust he entered her and began to rock. Her legs reached around his hips and clasped him to her as she rocked with him. Erik vaguely hoped he wasn't being too rough with Paris but as her breathing became more erratic and her moans longer and deeper, all thoughts of her discomfort disappeared. He picked up speed and with a strangled cry he froze and shuddered, his seed spilling deep within her womb. Paris' cry followed a second later, her walls clasping around his length as they climaxed.

When they had caught their breath again, Paris pushed Erik away and jumped down from the piano. She then gripped Erik and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Erik didn't know how it happened exactly but one minute Paris was backed up against the piano and the next he was. With a rough push Paris managed to topple Erik onto the piano just as she had been not too long before. Rising on her tiptoes she caught his mouth with hers while one hand rest on his shoulder and the other trickled down his chest to his flat stomach and then further down to his sex. Erik moaned into Paris' mouth as her hand wrapped around him.

"All's fair in love and war, _mon fantôme_," Paris whispered into Erik's ear, her hot breath tickling.

Paris pulled Erik's earlobe into her mouth and began to nibble on it. Then she proceeded to trail a path of hot open-mouthed kisses down his body. She paused to swirl her tongue in his navel before proceeding to her goal: his erection. She swirled the tip of her tongue around the head and down the length of him. Erik moaned, his head thrown back in ecstasy. His hands reached forward and tangled in her hair as Paris took the whole of him into her mouth. His eyes shot open as she began to bob up and down, her tongue swirling around him and her throat swallowing in a massaging motion.

"Paris…_mon ange_, I…I can't hold…on…" Erik's strangled warning was cut short as he froze and shuddered with the force of his climax. Paris was ready for him and swallowed. Erik fell back onto the piano, drained of energy.

Paris grinned and climbed up onto the piano until she was over him, her arms and legs on either side of his body. Erik opened his eyes and stared up at the little sprite grinning down at him. With a smile he reached up and pulled her face down to his for a heated kiss. He hardened instantly. Paris slowly eased herself back until her entrance touched the tip of his manhood. Her eyes, dark with passion, stared into his glowing ones before she lowered herself completely onto him, her muscles contracting around him in a hot sheath. Bringing her lips back to his, she began to move up and down. Erik lifted his hips in sync with her movements.

Paris vaguely hoped the piano would hold out under their pounding bodies. Each time they slammed down against it the wires twanged. Paris knew she would never be able to look at the piano again without remembering this night. Paris picked up speed when she felt herself nearing the end. Erik moved right along with her. With a shout they both climaxed. Paris slumped down onto Erik's chest feeling weightless and pleased.

"I knew music was very inspiring for a reason," Erik's voice vibrated through his chest a few minutes later.

"Mmm, I think I like our symphonies the best. We make such wonderful compositions together," Paris said with a lazy smile. Erik's chest vibrated with his laughter.

"I think I'm becoming quite inspired again," Erik sucked in a breath as Paris reached down and grasped his hardening length again.

"I don't mind if you have to experiment for a while," Paris breathed as she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I think I'll have to do quite a bit of experimenting for this particular piece. I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head," Erik grinned.

"Which one?" Paris teased with a feral grin and gave Erik a squeeze.

"I don't know, let's find out," Erik gasped in pleasure before flipping Paris over.

"Yes, let's."

For the next couple of hours they made love all over the music room. Erik would even stop to compose but would get distracted by his inspiration and would make love to her again. Paris never knew that a music lesson could be so invigorating and the music that Erik composed during their breaks were some of the most erotic compositions she had ever heard him compose. His _Don Juan Triumphant_ didn't come anywhere close and that opera had been rather erotic.

"What do you bet our first child has been conceived tonight right here on the piano?" Paris asked while resting on top of the instrument while Erik composed.

Erik froze before saying,"If it has it had better appreciate music really well."

"That's only if we haven't frightened it with our music. It may never want to hear music after tonight," Paris laughed and rolled onto her side to look at her husband.

"Who could hate music after tonight?" Erik asked looking up.

Paris laughed again and shrugged. She was getting aroused watching Erik compose naked. She could just imagine his long toes wrapping around the pedals of the piano as he pressed on them. Moving to the end of the piano she peered over the edge and looked down at his feet. She had been correct; his toes were gripping the pedals. Suddenly the music stopped with a clash of notes. Raising her head and looking over her shoulder, Paris grinned when she saw that Erik was looking at her bare bottom with that heated look in his eyes again. Without a sound Erik reached over and grabbed Paris' ankle and pulled her back towards him. With a laugh, Paris allowed him to make love to her again.

"How can I compose if you keep distracting me?" Erik ground out as he rocked with Paris.

"Easy, wear shoes," Paris gasped.

"Shoes?" Erik cried out in shock before barking with laughter.

"You know your feet arouse me!" Paris accused as her husband laughed.

"You have some of the strangest stimulants, my dear," Erik said as he calmed his laughing down.

Paris just shrugged and wiggled her hips to indicate that Erik should return to the issue at hand. With another chuckle Erik resumed his thrusts much to Paris' pleasure.

They finally collapsed on the floor in front of the fire burning in the fireplace. They fell asleep in each other's arms with contented smiles on their faces.


End file.
